


Overthrow

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), First Meetings, Foreshadowing, Gen, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Syo let out an impressed whistle. “So, like, off with their heads and shit?”“Oh, no, of course not!” Sonia shook her head emphatically. “Crime is very low in Novoselic, and criminals are put to work in the anime industry instead.”---While browsing in the Hope's Peak library, Sonia comes across someone unexpected.





	Overthrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NOT_TOWA_WAKASA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOT_TOWA_WAKASA/gifts).



> A commissioned piece! Thanks so much!

The library at Hope’s Peak was somewhat smaller than the one that Sonia had grown up with at the royal palace back home in Novoselic. Although, thinking back, it was possible that it had only seemed larger due to the fact that she had been so young at the time, spending so much of her younger years there before her duties as crown princess got the better of her, before having been sent overseas to continue her schooling.

Even so, the academy library’s selection was still impressive by any standard, clearly hand-picked to cater toward the great variety of talents hosted at the school, Super Highschool Level Princess included.

Trailing her fingertips across the spines of history texts, many of which promised thrilling tales chronicling the exploits of various royals ruling over lands near and far, the princess paid them little mind, instead pulling lose a somewhat different type of biography.

Finding a seat to settle down in wasn’t too difficult, considering that only one other student was occupying the library at the moment. Picking at her nails, the soft clicking noise audible in the otherwise silent room, hunched over a book, sat Touko Fukawa, twitchy form occupying the same seat she always did whenever Sonia happened to wander into the library.

She was there so often, Sonia had begun to nearly wonder if Fukawa hadn’t been allotted her own room in the dorm.

Knowing, as any princess should, how rude it was to sit directly next to someone when there were other seats available, Sonia made for the far end of the long study table. However, as while passing behind Fukawa, a sudden puff of dust came billowing up out of the musty tome she had been pouring over.

_“Hck-shoo!”_

_“_ Oh my!” Sonia exclaimed, blinking in surprise, while half-way expecting to find Fukawa’s brains plastered firmly onto the opposing wall. “Bless you!”

“Why yes, I am a blessing, aren’t I?” the girl seated before her cackled, shoulders quivering in a way much different than her usual nervous energy.

“Fukawa…san?”

“Wrong-o!” The girl who Sonia had thought to be Fukawa whipped her head around, revealing a lolling tongue along with an eerie light in her eyes. “But hey, buck up, Buttercup! I’m way more fun than ol’ Gloomy.”

“If you aren’t Fukawa-san,” Sonia began thoughtfully. It wasn't as if it were impossible for two people to share the same body, after all. Certainly, she had heard of it. “Might I ask who I have the pleasure of speaking to right now?”

“’Pleasure’, eh?” the girl let out a hoot that generally would have been frowned upon in a library, before looking Sonia up and down. “You got a pretty face, but I only give handsome guys my, hmm… _special treatment_. Aaanywho, I think that little story book your toting might clue you in.”

“’ _Serialized Serials’_? _”_ Sonia read the title out loud, before looking up from it with a questioning gaze at the girl. Of course, Fukawa was an accomplished writer. Could whoever this was currently fronting be a writer as well, having perhaps contributed to the book?

“Page 1307,” 'Not-Fukawa' instructed, “Unless you’re afraid of getting a papercut on those fancy fingers of your’s.”

Thankfully, contrary to what people- specifically her old nanny back home- may have thought, Sonia was more than capable of turning pages on her own without injury to her royal fingertips.

“ _Genocider Syo_?” she gasped, eyes having fell on a profile under the ‘currently at large’ section of the book. Although the page showed no picture of the culprit, included was a grisly photo, a male corpse crucified by a pair of scissors pinning him to the wall, like a preserved insect specimen.

“That’s lil’ ol’ me!” Syo announced cheerfully, holding her palms against either side of her face, fingers splayed so as to frame it in a mock-charming manner. “The nation’s most favorite, most wholesome serial killer! …But you’re not from around here, are ya?”

Sonia, rarely at a loss for words even when her Japanese would sometimes elude her, merely blinked at the girl in front of her.

“What, you stunned by my looks?” Syo cawed, slamming shut the book that Fukawa had been reading, without bothering to mark her place. “The guys can’t keep their eyes off me…but that could just be because I usually have my scissors to his throat…”

Sonia supposed that it wasn’t entirely outside the realm of possibility that a serial killer could be attending her school, especially considering some of the other less-than-legal talents that had also been scouted.

“You must forgive me,” Sonia said, regaining her composer while lacing her fingers in front of her skirt, “but I’m something of a fan, you see.”

For someone who had just gloated only seconds earlier, Syo failed to seem flattered by Sonia’s words, eyes narrowing instead. “You’re not trying to butter me up before getting me to do your dirty work for you, eh? Like I said, I’m pretty selective. Can’t just go around givin’ it away if you know what I mean…”

“Oh, no, no, I would never!” Sonia assured, and she truly wouldn’t. Finding killers intriguing, and wishing harm on others, were far from the same, despite the fact that the wave of excitement she always felt while reading news of Syo’s latest case was coming on in full force. “I just think that you’re hella cool! Would you mind if I sit?” She gestured toward the empty seat across the table.

“I’m not your boss.” Syo shrugged, Sonia taking this as her cue to round the table, smoothing her skirt as she seated herself, placing aside the book while now faced with the flesh-and-blood version.

“Okay, so now that you know the skinny about me, it’s my turn,” Syo adjusted her glasses in a way that put Sonia in mind of another of Fukawa’s classmates, the tall boy she was often seen around. “You’re sorta prissy, so I’m thinkin’…Actress? Heiress?"

“Princess, actually,” Sonia admitted, well aware that her interests often times didn't match up with her title in the eyes of others.

Syo let out an impressed whistle. “So, like, off with their heads and shit?”

“Oh, no, of course not!” Sonia shook her head emphatically. “Crime is very low in Novoselic, and criminals are put to work in the anime industry instead.”

Syo leaned in, voice dropping, as if anyone who may have been lurking in the area wouldn’t have already heard the announcement of her identity. “Yeah but, what about personal enemies? Ever thought about, just, doin’ away with everybody and crowing yourself queen? You could do it, I bet. You’ve got some potential, Goldilocks, I can smell it.”

Something tightened in Sonia’s throat, perhaps nothing more than lingering dust at work. She couldn’t say that a wild fantasy hadn’t played through her mind as a young child, back when everything was rules and regiment, stern and severe, prim and proper day after day. There were tanks and armies...

Sonia was grown now, heir to the throne, and pride and joy of her beloved people.

“Never.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's up to interpretation whether this takes place pre-Despair or Non-Despair. 
> 
> https://evil-muffins.tumblr.com/


End file.
